


empty

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 心塞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来自一个同人视频《I'm proud of us》，观看地址：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1217135/</p>
    </blockquote>





	empty

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自一个同人视频《I'm proud of us》，观看地址：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1217135/

标题：empty  
原作：SPN  
分级：G

 

十岁时，Sam第一次离家出走。  
早上趁Dean不注意偷偷拿了父亲留给Dean的钱，放学也没有等Dean，一个人溜去超市买了水和面包。  
目的地是他和同学发现的一处树屋。  
树林距离小镇不算太远，Sam特地挑了捷径。他确信Dean不会知道这条小路，一路上格外放心。书包里放着上周作文课上写的作文，得了A，不过谁在乎呢，反正说不定下周他就又要转学了。  
小路上人烟稀少，两旁稀薄的泥土中生长着不知名的小花，一群鸟扑棱着翅膀飞过男孩头顶。这个小镇人口不多，Sam偶尔会想起Bobby住的那个镇。那里比这里热闹，不过也可能是因为现在Dean不在他身边，一个人总不会比两个人热闹。  
所以或许都是错觉。  
男孩抬头又看了一眼天空，那群鸟已经没入不远处的树林中。  
离家出走不过是男孩一时的心血来潮，当然，他自己不会承认。悄悄谋划了好几天，也是在今天早上才找到机会偷拿了Dean的钱。他在学校里的表现一如往常，有个小胖子喜欢叫他怪胎，虽然反感，他却没有表现出来，更没有伺机报复。  
安静总是不错的。  
想获得渴望的东西，就必须付出一点代价，比如低调和忍让。他和Dean的书包里都有匕首，他也确信论打架的话，大概高年级的那些大个子都不是他的对手。  
他只是不喜欢这些。  
人人都能有好朋友，他没有，因为搬家太频繁，总会失去联系。  
也没有必要学得太好，因为父亲好像根本不在乎，也没想过让他去念大学。  
同学问他为什么总是搬家转学，他不能解释。父亲叮嘱过他们不许透露他们家的秘密，可Sam觉得，就算说了也没人会信。就像Dean偶尔会在别人面前炫耀他是个英雄，可别人只会嘲笑他。  
爱吹牛的Dean Winchester。  
Sam听别人这么叫过Dean。  
他也向Dean抱怨过，抱怨他们为什么非要总是搬家，抱怨同学对他们的敌意，Dean却总是像敷衍小孩一样敷衍他——除非真有人欺负到Sam头上，Dean解决这种问题也很拿手，拳头硬才是真理。  
可Sam不喜欢。  
就像过去他问为什么他们没有妈妈那样，就像他抱怨为什么父亲从不肯守信那样。  
Dean总是让他别说了、别问了、别发牢骚。  
很显然Dean和老爸是一伙的。  
老爸是长官，Dean是士兵。  
士兵只会对长官说“是的，长官”。  
所以他要离家出走。  
但事实上，他连个正经的“家”都没有。  
男孩自嘲地想着。  
他不会承认汽车旅馆或者老爸的那辆车就是他的家。  
树林里弥漫着一股难以言明的植物与泥土混合的气味。虫子不知伏在哪里，只是不断发出嘹亮的叫声。下午的阳光穿过层叠的树叶投射在地面，形成一个一个大小不一的圆点，Sam踩过那些明亮的阳光，终于找到树屋。  
树屋不大，里面有只有一张小桌子，一张小凳子，还有一张吊床。因为长期无人使用，里面的一切都被厚厚的灰尘覆盖。Sam跟同学只来过一次，他们在树下张望了一会儿，顺着梯子爬上去，看到里面厚厚的灰尘和蛛网，对视了一眼，就默默爬了下去。  
男孩在树屋里放下书包和食物，花费了不少时间和精力弄干净了桌子和凳子。他幻想了一下这里作为“家”的样子，虽然很小，也只有一张吊床，但起码他可以不用经常搬家了。  
跟其他孩子不太一样的是，Sam觉得写作业这件事很惬意，起码比玩弄枪支让他舒服。  
——他总想着过一种跟现在完全不同的、平凡正常的生活。  
他羡慕的生活。  
Sam只花了一点点时间就做完了他的作业，接着他从书包里翻出从同学那里借来的书看了一会儿。觉得饿的时候就拆了一袋面包，喝了点水，困了就爬上吊床。睡着之前，他还担心自己明早会不会起不来，因为每天早上都是Dean叫他起床。  
但他很快就睡着了，这个问题也就算不上什么大问题了。  
男孩第一次的离家出走在五个小时后宣告失败。  
他在漆黑的树屋里醒来，站在他面前的是一手握着手电筒一手拎着同学后颈的Dean，跟他一同发现树屋的同学或许是受了什么胁迫，此刻满脸惶恐不安。  
放开被吓坏的男孩，Dean上前把Sam从吊床上拉了下来。他脸色很难看，手掌却紧张地轻轻拍着Sam的身体，像是检查他有没有受伤。男孩别扭地躲过哥哥的手，有些赌气地问道：“要用银匕首试试吗？”  
“给我闭嘴！”Dean很少冲弟弟发脾气，此刻却也忍不住低吼出声。他伸手拍了一下Sam的脑后，扫视了一眼这个树屋，视线最后落在那张小桌子上。  
摆在作业本旁边的精装书如同一根刺，狠狠蛰进他心里。  
粗鲁地把手电筒塞进Sam怀里，Dean走过去抓起小书包把作业和书统统都塞了进去，犹豫了一会儿，又把Sam没来及拆封的水和面包也一起放进了书包里。  
“我先送你同学回家。”Dean用书包换回了手电筒。  
他们爬下树屋，Sam背着书包和同学并肩走在前面，Dean拿着手电筒跟在后面，手电筒发出的光越过小男孩们的头顶，照亮前方的小径。  
小男孩们肩并肩走了一会儿，小脑袋凑在一起开始说着悄悄话。Dean一言不发地跟在他们身后，双眼警觉地来回扫视着周围高大的树木。他不自觉地伸手摸了一下后腰，确认匕首和枪都还好好地别在裤腰里，这才稍微放下心来。  
出了树林不远就是同学的家，Dean领着Sam一起走进院子，女主人开门看到是Dean，又低头看了看Sam，像是放下心似的吐出一口气。  
“谢天谢地。”  
“谢谢你肯把儿子借给我，Smith太太……还有手电筒。”Dean说着把手电筒递过去，一手揽过Sam的肩，男孩别扭地挣扎了一下，身体却在哥哥暗自施加的压力之下无法动弹。哥哥笑着向女主人道谢，他向来知道自己的笑容对异性有着怎样的杀伤力——不管对方是女孩，还是女士。  
“哦，我这里还有一点蓝莓派，Sam，你吃过晚餐了吗？”女主人弯腰平视着小男孩。  
“谢谢你，Smith太太，我已经吃过晚餐了。”Sam很有礼貌地婉拒了对方的好意。  
“抱歉打扰了，呃……我猜Sammy的作业还没做完，所以……”Dean说着耸耸肩，在与女主人道别之后，他拉着弟弟离开了这个漂亮的院子。  
距离他们住的旅馆还有一段距离，兄弟俩一前一后走在小镇的街道上，Sam满脸闷闷不乐。Dean就在他身边，也没说话，只是沉默着打开了他的书包。  
“嘿，做什么！”Sam反感地挥开Dean的手。  
Dean没做声，从里面拿出一个面包，拆了包装就囫囵吃了起来。  
放学之后，他在Sam的学校门口等了大半个小时不见Sam出来，闯进去找人却被告知学生们早就全部离校。  
Dean茫然瞪着空空如也的教室，转身跑出学校。  
这个小镇并不大，居民们几乎彼此都认识，要找一个人或许不困难，但你根本不知道这个人，他是自己主动去了哪里，还是被什么人……什么东西带走了。  
除了上学，其他时间里，Dean会一直跟在Sam身边几乎寸步不离。他总忘不掉他趁着Sam睡着偷溜出去打电子游戏的那个晚上，刚回到旅馆，就被举着猎枪赶走怪物的父亲反手扇了一耳光。  
口腔侧壁被牙齿磕破，血的味道让男孩一个激灵。他不敢说话，站在原地呆呆看着父亲心急地抱起Sam，叫醒他，反复确认他是否真的平安无事。  
黑暗里藏着怪物。  
他曾亲眼看见父亲将匕首插进一个人的胸膛，他吓坏了，惊恐不安地抱着还不会走路的Sam躲在车后座。那一年，他五岁。那一天，父亲开着车告诉了他关于怪物的种种，而男孩的视线始终都胶着在父亲握着方向盘的双手上。  
那双手曾抚摸过他的头顶，曾抱起过他，然而对那夜的Dean来说，那双手像个噩梦。  
六岁的时候父亲开始教Dean使用枪支，如何组装、如何拆卸，如何装弹如何清理。他们从不会在Sam醒着的时候干这些，六岁的男孩抱着父亲给自己的猎枪，总会不自觉地看向熟睡的弟弟。  
父亲交给他猎枪，交给他Sam。  
于是这一夜，被父亲狠狠扇了耳光的男孩不敢想象，如果不是父亲正好回来，Sam会如何。  
他熟睡在床上的弟弟，因为笃信哥哥会一直守在床边，所以才会抱着枕头安然入梦。  
从那天起，Dean再也不敢忘记父亲叮嘱过他的话。  
——Sammy是他的责任，Sammy的生命被紧握在他手中。  
他会用他的全部来保护他弟弟。  
父亲交给他Sam。  
可是现在，他又失职了。  
自责与恐惧几乎将Dean吞没。他害怕的不是父亲的斥责或是惩罚，而是他弟弟——儿时的回忆不断在脑中重放，他吞咽着，感觉胃里蓦然腾起一阵火焰。  
十四岁的男孩几乎跑遍了整个小镇——父亲开走了车，于是他只能靠着双腿来回奔波在小镇上。Sam从不会在他面前提起自己的同学，也不跟他讲学校里发生的事。或许是担心他又怀疑有谁欺负他弟弟，回头会去报复那家伙。所以Dean几乎不知道Sam的同学都有谁，他懊丧着，愤愤抓着头发，却不得不硬着头皮敲开一户人家的门。  
三两口吃完面包，Dean将包装纸扔进垃圾桶，接着又从Sam书包里拿出一个。  
小男孩抬头看了一眼身边的哥哥，视线刚扫过Dean的嘴唇，他嘴边的面包屑让男孩突然有点内疚。于是他默不作声地低下头，一下一下数着自己的步子。  
两人回到旅馆，父亲还没回来。Dean开了灯，脱下外套。  
“别再这么做了。”他说完就钻进了浴室。  
放下书包的男孩呆呆坐上自己的床，不知是不是错觉，他刚刚似乎看到Dean的眼眶有些发红。

Sam十二岁的时候，Dean突然失踪了两个月。  
刚过完上一个假期，Sam又转学了。新学校的同学热情友善，他在这里念书超过了两个月，这一切让男孩都有种或许这一次他不会再转学的错觉。  
这个周末，Sam一如既往地待在旅馆里，靠着书和电视度过了一个下午。Dean又出去玩了，但通常到晚餐的时候他就会回来——父亲每次外出前都会给Dean一笔钱，Dean小家长一样每天发零花钱给Sam，不过周末的晚餐还是他负责去买。Dean也从不在外面过夜，即便Sam早就学会怎么用枪，保护Sammy还是他的责任。  
Sam只拿过一次Dean的钱，就是十岁离家出走那次。直到现在Dean都不知道是Sam拿了钱，他一直以为是自己不小心弄丢了，或是不注意被哪个混球给偷走了。Sam没有跟Dean说过实话，羞耻让他难以启齿。  
无数次的回忆让Sam确信，那天夜里Dean确实快哭了。  
小男孩不想对这个再多做揣测与想象，因为“爱吹牛的Dean”在他心目中，还是值得仰慕的哥哥。  
而距离那次离家出走一个月后，Sam得到了一本精装故事书，就是他向同学借来的那本。他不知道它是怎么出现在他床头的，一开始他还怀疑是不是自己忘记还给同学了。  
那时他们又搬家了，距离那个小镇上百公里，Sam转去了另一所学校。  
但那本书非常新，书页洁白，没有任何翻阅过的痕迹。  
那不可能是父亲买给他的。  
Sam了解父亲。父亲会带着武器回来，带着酒或者一身血回来，偶尔也会带着披萨或者炸鸡回来，但是书？不可能。  
所以男孩猜到是Dean。  
那本书成了Sam最喜欢的东西。  
对一个十二岁的男孩来说，日间节目有些无聊。Sam关掉电视机，看了一眼时钟。  
快到晚餐时间了。  
他扭头看向窗外，稀薄的日光从正午刺目的白逐渐变成朦胧的暖橘色，晚霞堆叠在天边，被阳光镀上一层浓艳的边。  
Sam跳下沙发，决定去看一会儿书。  
Dean很快就会回来。  
可那天Sam一直等到晚上Dean都没有回来。他在不安里等到深夜，父亲行迹匆匆地赶回来，脸色阴沉。见Sam还没睡，John愣了一下，他疲惫地抹了一把脸，敷衍地拍了拍Sam的头，让他早点去睡。  
“Dean还没回来。”  
“我知道，”听到Dean的名字，John的脸色又阴沉了几分，他从腰后掏出枪和匕首扔在桌上，“快去睡觉。”说着他倒在沙发上，闭上了眼睛。  
男孩愣愣看了一会儿抱臂浅眠的父亲，咬了一下嘴唇，打开门冲出房间。但他没跑开两步就被追过来的John给拽了回去，他不甘心地挣扎了两下，重复着“Dean还没回来”。  
“闭嘴！”倦极的John低声怒吼着不听话的小儿子。Sam个性倔强，跟听话的Dean简直就是两个极端。John又推了Sam一把，喘息着，这才嘶哑地解释道，“他被我的一个朋友叫去帮忙了，过几天就回来。快去睡吧。”  
这种事以前也不是没发生过。一周里Dean会突然失踪几天，如果不是跟父亲一同外出，就是被父亲的那些朋友叫走。他也很少有不带伤回来的时候。  
最惨的一次是Dean的右臂被狼人抓伤，伤口从肩膀一直延伸到手肘。是父亲帮Dean缝合的伤口，弟弟只能帮助父亲按住哥哥，针尖刺进皮肤，少年的身体因为疼痛狠狠绷紧，汗水从额头滚下，压抑着呻吟的喘息海浪般起伏。  
跟自己不同，Sam觉得Dean肯定是喜欢猎鬼这些事的。  
他从来没抱怨过，也没想过反对父亲，更不曾想过离开。  
所以父亲才能对他呼之则来挥之则去。  
所以父亲那些见鬼的朋友才能拉到Dean去帮忙。  
男孩听信了父亲的话。父亲又倒回沙发，双眼闭起。男孩低头爬上自己的床。  
他钻进被子里，手伸进枕头下面。  
那里放着一把手枪。  
等了几天Dean还没回来，父亲却为男孩办好了转学手续，把他送去了Bobby那儿。  
好不容易交到的朋友到最后还是得面对无奈又尴尬的分离。Sam抓着书包坐在车里，只不过这一次Dean不在身边。  
“Dean为什么还没回来？”  
男孩每天都会问这个问题。父亲的说辞也从一开始的“帮助朋友”变成了“他迷路了”。  
“乖乖待在Bobby家，我找到Dean之后就来接你。”  
John低头叮嘱自己的小儿子，抬眼又向Bobby说了句道谢的话。  
Sam也想跟去。他背着书包跟在父亲身后，倔强地一言不发。但从他不时绞着衣角以及咬嘴唇的动作里，John还是看出了他的不安。但父亲没有安慰儿子，只是又将他推进Bobby家里，沉声告诫他乖乖听话。  
男孩站在门口看父亲开车离开，Bobby已经进屋了。他低下头，过了好一会儿，才抬手揉了揉眼睛。  
Bobby是个酒鬼，脾气不太好，对小孩虽然也有该有的温柔，却从不会说什么温言软语。Sam只觉得他每天有接不完的电话，修不完的车，看不完的书和发不完的脾气。小时候，Sam和Dean时常被John送来这里，所以这里还放着他们小时候玩过的一些玩具，Bobby也不管Sam多大了，就把那些玩具扔进Sam睡的客房里。不过相较那些汽车旅馆来说，这里大概是最接近家的地方了——别人的家。  
Dean小时候喜欢用积木搭城堡，他放一块积木，然后看Sam用他小小的手抓起一块积木也有样学样地往上搭，接着自己再往上垒一块。城堡有尖尖的顶、高高的门和长长的城墙，Dean说Sammy住在城堡里，小小的Sam就奶声奶气地问那Dean在哪里。  
“Dean拿着剑在城堡外面保护Sammy。”小哥哥说着会转过头吧唧一下亲在弟弟额头上。  
十二岁的小男孩在房间倒出那桶积木，盘腿坐在地板上用它们搭起高高的城堡，城堡有尖尖的顶、高高的门和长长的城墙。  
他希望老爸能早点找回迷路的Dean。  
他希望Dean没事。  
他也不喜欢在老爸给Dean缝合伤口的时候按住他。他不喜欢Dean受伤。他不喜欢任何人受伤。  
他不喜欢现在的生活。  
可是Dean大概很喜欢。  
所以他总是受伤。  
男孩很担心哥哥，这种担心跟害怕他受伤的心情不太一样——他知道做一个“猎人”有多危险。  
Sam在Bobby家住了差不多两个月，这期间父亲一次都没来过，每天Sam都要问Bobby老爸找到Dean没有。Bobby好像完全不担心迷路的Dean会遇到危险，总是喝着酒让Sam别太担心。  
Sam觉得好像每个人都不关心Dean。  
只有他一个人每晚都担心难过得睡不着。他接连做了好几天噩梦，梦里的怪物抓住想要逃跑的Dean，锐利的爪子在他胸膛上抓出狰狞的伤口。  
男孩时常被噩梦吓醒。他一个人汗淋淋地缩在被子里，瞪起眼睛喘息着，惊恐不定地凝视着漆黑的天花板。伸手摸进枕头底下，手枪还在那里。  
他想带上它去找Dean。  
除了那桶积木，Sam还发现几只飞机模型。它们有的已经坏了，机头和机翼的部分都被折断。Sam还记得这些都是Dean费了不少力气拼出来的。当时John来Bobby家带走儿子们的时候，Dean还十分舍不得他的那些飞机，John却不许Dean带走。  
又是个周末，父亲终于又来到Bobby家。他推开Sam房间的门走进去，不小心踢到了积木城堡。Sam还在写作业，开门的声音让他反射性停笔回头，就看见父亲的脚踢倒了城堡。  
积木摔在地板上的声音让Sam无端颤抖起来。  
“走，Sam。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“我找到Dean了。”  
男孩闻言立刻收起作业胡乱塞进书包里，父亲已经走出房间，他跟着跑出去，却在即将下楼时突然顿住脚步，想了想，又转身跑了回去。  
他从房间里拿了一只飞机模型塞进了书包里。  
父亲开了一整天车，入夜之后终于到了他们的目的地。外面是个农场，Sam趴在窗户上探出脑袋，父亲下车，嘱咐他不要乱跑，说着自己独自走进农场。  
Dean怎么会在农场？  
Sam瞪着眼睛思考了一会儿。  
大概是暂时被农场主人收留了。  
无论如何，Sam都算是松了一口气。他摸到自己的书包，拉开拉链从里面拿出悄悄顺出来的飞机模型，想着等一会儿Dean出来的时候，看到这个，一定会很吃惊。  
过了一会儿，父亲回到车里。  
“Dean呢？”后座的Sam趴到前座靠背上，急切问道。  
“马上就出来。”父亲的回答有些漫不经心，Sam不解，他觉得父亲好像真的根本没担心过迷路的Dean。  
这个发现让Sam有些闷闷不乐。  
他见过许许多多父亲，去年的时候，他还被一个同学邀请去她家一起过感恩节。同学的父亲很好，温和儒雅，重要的是，Sam觉得他很关心他的孩子们。  
那是Sam度过的最好的感恩节。温暖明亮的房子，大餐，还有家人。那是他从未感受过的氛围。  
他很羡慕自己的同学。  
男孩咬了一下嘴唇，又拿起手边的飞机模型。  
至少马上又能见到Dean了。  
Dean给他买了精装的故事书，他要把飞机模型送给Dean。  
正当男孩这么想着，Dean已经走出农场。他身后还跟着一个蓄着胡子的男人，Sam见Dean转身跟男人握了握手，他们还拥抱了一下。接着，Dean就朝他们这边走来。Sam迫不及待地打开车门跳下车，抓着手里的飞机模型就冲了过去。  
“Dean！”  
“嘿，好久不见，Sammy！”Dean弯腰张开双臂，将向他飞奔而来的弟弟抱了个满怀。  
“你没有受伤吧！”Sam抱紧Dean的脖子，揪心地问道。  
“哈哈，没有没有。”Dean拍了拍弟弟的背，笑着安抚他。他起身，注意到Sam手里的飞机模型，问道，“这是什么？”  
“我在Bobby家发现的。我记得你好像很喜欢，就偷偷带出来了。”Sam扬起手中的模型，模拟飞机飞行的样子，“我们现在回去吗？”  
Dean牵着Sam的手，回头看了一眼身后的农场。  
“嗯。”

Sam第二次离家出走，是在他十五岁的时候。  
少年刚念完初中，毕业典礼上他作为优秀毕业生有一段简短的致辞。同学们的父母都坐在台下，他们为他鼓掌，同学为他的精彩致辞吹响口哨，他的家人却没来参加典礼。  
他至少提前一个月跟父亲和Dean说过这件事。父亲没有表态，Dean搂着他的肩保证一定会准时参加。  
这时Dean已经高中毕业，他没有继续念书，拿起枪成为猎人仿佛就顺理成章地成为他的天然归宿。  
直到照完毕业照，父亲和Dean依旧没有出现。  
站在偌大的操场上，周围都是同学和他们的家人，巨大的孤独突然海浪般涌向少年。他在阳光下微微眯起眼睛，头上那顶有些大的学士帽让他看上去傻傻的，同学跟家人偕肩而立，招呼着跟他道别，他笑起来，朝他们挥了挥手。  
真是糟糕透顶的毕业典礼。  
独自回到旅馆，Sam将自己投入单人床上，他没有换衣服，鞋也没脱，就这么伏在床上睡着了。  
等他醒来时，天已经黑了。父亲和Dean这时才回来。  
枪，伤，还有血。  
总是这些。  
John和Dean喘息着扔下武器，各自脱了身上的衣服，John先拿了双氧水去浴室给伤口消毒，Dean拿出威士忌，因为一边的肩膀受了伤，他不得不让Sam帮着开瓶。  
Sam沉默地接过酒瓶帮Dean打开，Dean嘟囔着“谢谢”拿过，仰头就是一阵猛灌。  
“作业做完了？”  
见父亲出来了，Dean起身放下酒瓶，过去从他手里接过双氧水。  
“今天是毕业典礼。”  
Dean的动作僵了一下。他回头微微瞪起眼睛看着Sam，而他弟弟只是漠然地将脸转向别处。愧疚爬上Dean的脸，他用力握了握手中的塑料瓶，犹豫着该怎么向Sam道歉，父亲却催促他快给伤口消毒。  
Dean走进浴室。  
双氧水冲淋过伤口，剧烈的疼痛火焰般腾腾燃烧起来，Dean感觉手指有些麻木，他喘息着，喉咙里不时响起一两声痛苦的闷哼声。镜子里的青年有着刚刚褪去稚气的脸，五官渐渐脱离少年的圆润，开始展露成熟的棱角。而他的身体，却早已满布各种疤痕。  
他竟然忘记了Sam的毕业典礼。  
一开始他也好好地天天数着日子，他知道对Sam来说，这是个重要的日子。就像……就像三年前他期待的那场毕业舞会一样。他换好了衬衫打好领带，父亲却开着车在农场外等着他。  
Dean不是为自己抱屈，只是遗憾。他不知道那夜的舞会上，他心爱的女生等了多久，最终又选择了谁做舞伴。  
有些事，错过就错过了。  
无奈就变成纠缠在时光缝隙里的难过。即便想象出无数个假如和或许，这样的人生也不会有任何改变。  
Dean只是觉得抱歉。  
他错过了对Sam而言非常重要的时刻。  
这让他感觉自己罪大恶极。  
单手旋上瓶盖，Dean听见外面隐隐传来争吵的声音。他吸了一口气，诧异在这种时候老爸跟Sam居然也能吵起来。  
冲出浴室，Dean见父亲还一手握着缝合伤口的针，另一只手已经握住了桌上的枪，而Sam就站在父亲面对，仰起脸不逊地凝视着他。两人的脸色都一样阴沉难看，仿佛随时都会挑起一场更大更令人头痛的争执。  
Dean叫了一声“Sammy”，咬牙上前站在两人之间，一把从父亲手里抢过枪扔到距离他较远的那张床上。  
“我不会再跟你们去猎鬼了。”Sam倔强地重申自己的立场。  
John冲动地上前，却被Dean拦住。父亲一把将大儿子拉开，再次跨步逼近Sam，低头逼视着小儿子，语带威胁地说道：“你再说一遍？”  
“我不会——”  
Dean被父亲拉着一个踉跄差点摔倒，他勉强稳住身体，在Sam说出什么又会惹恼父亲的话之前再次挤进两人之间，出声打断Sam的话。  
Sam咬了一下嘴唇。  
Dean转身面对着父亲，抬手轻轻推着他让他后推开两步。他看了一眼父亲的伤口，喘息着把父亲推到床边压着坐到床上，拿过他手里的针开始缝合伤口。  
“深呼吸，老爸。”Dean虚弱地笑了笑，安抚着像是快被怒意点燃的父亲，“让我来跟Sammy说，好吗？我给你缝好伤口，喝点酒，睡两个小时，我们明天不是还要去追另一只狼妖吗？”  
Dean的话提醒了John。他们今天回来是因为都受了伤，加上接连好几天没有休息，差不多也已经熬到极限了。  
父亲的沉默表示他应许了这个提议。  
Dean暗自松了一口气。  
缝合好伤口之后，John带着枪回到了他自己的房间。Dean用双氧水给针消了毒，抬头招呼着Sam：“来帮我缝伤口。”  
还在生气的Sam不情愿地走过来，接过Dean手里的针。  
“我很抱歉，”针刺进皮肤，Dean用力吸了一口气，他让Sam把酒递给他，狠狠灌了两口，这才继续说道，“错过了你的毕业典礼。”  
Dean的话让Sam的动作顿了一下。Dean清楚地看见上一刻还布满Sam脸颊的愤怒在这一刻就立刻烟消云散，取而代之的是一种让Dean格外揪心的孤独与难过。  
“但是，也体谅一下老爸好吗？毕竟他——”  
“我不是他的士兵。”Sam冷硬地打断Dean的话，愤怒再次在他脸上凝结。  
Dean叹了一口气。  
“听我说，Sam，我们真的非常需要……”  
“可我不想。”  
Sam的愿望其实很简单，做个普通的学生，对枪械一窍不通，也不用每天都往书包里塞进一把银制的匕首。他宁愿不知道那些鬼魂和怪物的事，只想父亲在知道他全科A之后能给他一个骄傲的微笑。  
对Sam来说，都是梦想。  
那又是一个尴尬又沉默的夜晚。  
曾经跟在哥哥身后的男孩渐渐长大，当他发现待在家人身边就永远无法触及自己企盼的生活时，除了已经成为的习惯的桀骜反抗外，他也想过离开——就像十岁那年的离家出走，短短五个小时，他甚至还能回忆起去往树屋的路上，他感觉自己多么自由，他觉得自己就像那群鸟一样迫不及待地奔向树林的怀抱。  
他的生活就像一只气球，原本充满梦想与期盼，丰盈漂亮，家人却不断在上面制造着小小的沙眼，于是梦想和期盼悄无声息地从沙眼里溜走，最后只剩一张塌瘪无趣的皮囊。  
Sam感到愤怒。  
愤怒导致的后果是下来一周里，他与父亲不断争吵，Dean形容他们是两头喷火的哥斯拉，但Sam也看得出Dean开玩笑时并不开心。  
就像困倦至极已经开始头痛的人强勉着给自己灌下一杯浓咖啡。  
父亲最后一次要求Sam跟他一起猎鬼是在他离开这里去往纽约州之前。Sam还是强硬地拒绝了，父子二人仇人般相互说着狠话，要不是Dean拦着，父亲说不定已经揍了Sam。  
父亲摔门而去。  
Dean在一旁脸色也十分难看，他认为Sam不该那么对父亲说话。  
“我说错了吗！他根本就没关心过我，是了，我知道，要是我不跟你们一起去猎鬼，我就是个没有任何价值的负担！”  
那天夜里，Sam往书包里塞了几件衣服，悄悄溜出了旅馆。  
深夜的街道上空无一人，他孤独地走在路灯下面，但从未有哪一刻能像现在这样让他舒心。扑面而来的风里都是自由的气味，脚下的道路往无际的远方延伸而去，他不知道这会带他去往哪里，但必定是个没有父亲也没有哥哥的地方。  
父亲根本不关心他，Dean也不在乎他。  
Dean说话的语气越来越像父亲，那就像——在他面前有两个令人厌恶的长官一样。  
他需要一个能让自己喘息的地方。  
半途中Sam拦到一辆货车，好心的司机把他带到了Flagstaff。又是陌生的小镇，每家每户的院子外都竖着白色的篱笆，他住进一家小旅馆，设施简陋，好在价格非常便宜。  
Sam不知道其他男孩的梦想是什么，而他自己的梦想——现在或许就实现了一半，就像每个普通男孩那样，在没有家人管束的日子里靠着玉米片和汽水度日，躺在床上看电视，去附近的公园踢踢球，互不相识的男孩们在几次合作之后也都成为了朋友。  
他还收留了一条流浪犬。  
那是一条聪明漂亮的金毛犬，不知是被主人丢弃还是自己不小心走丢，Sam发现它的时候它正试图钻进公园的垃圾桶里找吃的。刚下过雨，它身上的毛因为水和泥纠结在一起，右后腿好像也受了一点伤。  
Sam低头看了一眼自己刚买的热狗，走过去蹲下来，吹了一声口哨。  
金毛犬扭头，看到Sam手里的食物，它先是迟缓地摇了摇尾巴，喉咙里发出几声低低的呜咽声，眼睛企盼地盯着Sam，却不敢靠近。  
Sam又走近了些，慢慢向它递出手里的食物。  
金毛犬伸出舌头舔了舔鼻尖。它试探地向前走了几步，受伤的腿让它的步伐有些不稳。见Sam没有离开或是攻击它的趋势，它又靠近几步，接着张嘴飞快地叼起热狗又一瘸一拐地躲到垃圾桶旁边。  
Sam就蹲在旁边，看着它狼吞虎咽地吃完了热狗。  
“嘿，Sam，在干什么？”  
Sam扭头，是刚刚跟他一起踢球的Tim。Sam抬了抬下巴，Tim朝垃圾桶那边看过去，一眼就看到那条可怜的金毛犬。  
“哦，我见过它，昨天被Bill的小儿子弄伤了腿，那家伙真是个混账！”  
“要是我把它偷偷带回旅馆，会不会被老板发现？”  
“嗯……”Tim想了想，拍着手两眼放光地说道，“我帮你打掩护！”  
Sam又去买了一个热狗，金毛犬已经完全被食物收买了。少年们带着狗回到旅馆，Tim故意在旅馆的院子里制造了些让人不太愉快的动静，旅馆的老板臭骂着冲出来，满院子追着不听话的少年，Sam趁机把金毛犬“偷渡”回自己的房间。  
他为它洗了澡，还细心包扎了伤口。乖巧的金毛犬感激地伸出舌头舔了舔少年的手背，接着它抬起头想舔Sam的脸，却被少年一把按住鼻子。  
“这个不行，老兄，我不知道你有没有打过疫苗。”  
大概听懂了Sam的话，金毛犬呜咽一声低下了头。  
Sam给它取名叫Bones。  
他出去玩的时候会带上它，公园里踢球的少年们也都喜欢它，每当Bill的小儿子妄图靠近它时，少年们都会冲过去警告他离他们的Bones远点儿。  
那简直就是……Sam十五年的人生中最美好的一段。枪不必放在枕头底下，书包里也没有刀，没有人会带着一身血突然闯进房间，也不再有人责骂他。  
直到他十九岁的大哥找上门。  
开门的瞬间，Sam看到凝结在Dean脸上的紧张与忧心瞬间化作安然的愤怒，他甚至还没来得及说话，就被Dean一拳狠狠揍在了脸上。一旁的Bones见状冲过来，站在Dean脚边大声咆哮。少年摔倒在地的声音引来其他人，他们不安地看着高大的年轻人，有人上去喝止，试图报警。  
“劝你最好别这么做。”Dean扭头沉声警告。但他也无意阻止对方，仿佛就算对方真的报警了他也无所谓。看了一眼脚边的金毛犬，走进房间，漠然拉起Sam，Dean绕过满是各种外卖包装盒的茶几，把床上的衣服塞进了Sam的书包里。  
“Dean……”  
“我跟你说过，别再这么做！”Dean扭头愤怒地低吼，“你他妈想做什么不想做什么，是的，我拦不住你！但是，你能不能别像个别扭的姑娘一样，有事就自己跑出来！半个月，Sammy，半个月！你他妈的知不知道——”他说着突然顿住，咬牙抓起Sam的书包离开房间。  
少年颓丧地站在小小的房间里，Bones已经停下咆哮，走到他脚边用鼻子蹭着他的腿。Sam低下头，他可爱的宠物正仰着头朝他摇着尾巴。  
“我没事。”他弯腰拍了拍Bones的头，声音干涩。  
Bones抬头舔了舔他的掌心。  
少年笑了一下。  
“我送你去Tim家，他会很高兴的。”  
梦想终归是梦想。  
他会不断离开，又不断被他的大哥找到，带回家。  
然而，到底哪里是他的家呢？  
Dean开着车绕了一点远路，遵从Sam的意愿把那条金毛犬送去了Tim家。青年很惊讶，自己的弟弟在半个月的时间里就能交到这么亲密的朋友。这个事实像一只爪子撕扯着他的心脏，Sam原本有机会成为他梦想中那个普通的少年。  
原本他们一家都能成为Sam梦想中的那些人。  
父亲，母亲，两个儿子。  
两层楼的独立住宅，漂亮的院子，被修剪一齐的草坪。  
Dean扭头看向车窗外交谈着的少年们，他们拥抱到一起，陌生的少年拍了拍Sam的背。  
他舔了舔口腔里被牙齿磕破的地方，那里疼了好几天，大概还要几天才能痊愈。

十九岁那年的平安夜，Sam在一家酒吧打工。外面还下着雪，进出的客人推开门时，风声立刻就会灌进来，那个声音会让他想起那些躲藏在树林中的怪物。  
酒吧在平安夜里的生意依旧很好，多得是在这个夜晚无法回家与家人团聚的人。Sam忙碌在吧台与客人们的桌子之间，空气里飘散着一股酒精的气味。  
他一直工作到接近天亮才下班，酒吧打烊时雪还没停。与老板和同事们互道了一声“圣诞快乐”，Sam拉紧衣服的拉链戴好帽子走进雪里，朝着自己住处走去。  
厚厚的云层将天空压得严严实实，才走出没多远，肩膀上就被洁白的雪花盖满。风声依旧像怪物的嘶吼，走在路灯下的Sam吸了吸鼻子，吐出的长串气息被凝结成乳白色的雾气，旋即就被风吹散。  
社区里，家家户户门口都挂着颜色鲜艳的圣诞节环，Sam每走过一个院子，都能听见上面的铃铛被风吹得叮当作响。有人家院子里的圣诞树高大挺拔，被装饰得缤纷炫目，男孩偶尔会被它们吸引，不自觉数起上面闪闪发光的星星。  
他在雪中走到家门口，伸手拂落满身的雪之后，这才掏出钥匙打开大门。  
屋里一片漆黑。  
他锁好门，轻手轻脚走进自己的房间外，正要开门，就摸到门缝上好像插着一张卡片之类的东西。  
大概是室友给他的圣诞卡。  
男孩抽出卡片漫不经心地捏在手里，推开门走进房间。黑暗里，他打了个哈欠，一边脱衣服一边朝他的床走去，随手把卡片放在床边的柜子上，踢掉鞋和裤子，他困倦地倒上床。  
这是他独自度过的第一个圣诞节。  
从前虽然没有圣诞节环，没有圣诞树，甚至连像样的礼物都没有，至少Dean还在。  
尽管从十五岁开始，他就不那么喜欢Dean了。  
Dean就像另一个父亲。  
三月的时候跟父亲提过他想去年斯坦福大学，结果可想而知，顽固的父亲和顽固的儿子之间又爆发了战争。其后不管在何种时机之下，只要提起这件事，每每都只能以争吵结束。八月的时候，父亲搁下狠话，如果他真的要去斯坦福大学，就再也别回来了。  
Sam离开父亲和Dean是在一个下着雨的深夜。  
又是晚上。  
但这一次他不是偷偷溜走，不是离家出走，他在父亲的怒吼与哥哥急切的劝阻中离开了旅馆。  
他受够了。  
他在雨里行走了一夜，雨水淋湿他的头发、他的脸、他的衣服和他的鞋。那个夜里很冷——直到现在他还记得——所有的愤怒、不甘、所有的不平与埋怨都在长久的疲惫中化作深深的无奈与无力。  
继续待下去，他能得到什么呢？  
更多命令，更多孤独，更多无法忍受。  
他觉得这一切操蛋极了，又可笑极了。  
Sam一路走出很远，直到雨停，直到炫目的朝阳刺破黎明前最后一袭黑暗。Dean没有追过来。  
他猜想是父亲拦下了他。  
这样更好。  
那个上午，他踩着透湿的球鞋登上了去斯坦福的大巴。途中Dean给他打了无数个电话，铃声吵得大巴上的其他乘客抱怨连连，青年满脸歉意，低头关了他的手机。  
Sam回忆着四个月前发生的那些事，把被子拉过头顶，慢慢沉入梦乡。他这一觉一直到第二天中午才醒来，眼皮依旧酸涩，熬夜带来的疲惫感挥之不去。他起身伸了个懒腰，活动着脖子与肩膀，眼角余光不经意瞥到了桌上的那张小卡片。  
伸手拿过来，看着上面洒着金粉的圣诞树，Sam笑了一下。这时，一张纸从里面滑出来落在了被子上，他捡起来看了看，是一条电话留言。  
是有人在他外出的时候打电话到这里来，室友接听了电话，顺手就帮他记下对方请求转告的留言。  
只有一句话。  
圣诞快乐。  
室友的字迹很潦草，但Sam还是一眼认出了打来电话那个人的名字。  
Dean。  
从大巴上下车的Sam给Dean回了一通电话，让他以后别再打电话过来了。一周后Dean就一个人开车来到斯坦福。但这一次，他没有生气，因为他知道，这一次Sam不是离家出走。  
二十三岁的青年站在抿嘴不发一言的弟弟跟前，一时有些恍惚。他早就发现弟弟身高超过自己的事实，但在他眼里，Sam还是睡在那张小床上差一点被怪物盗食灵魂的孩子。他见证了Sam这十九年里的全部人生，而照顾Sam，也是自他四岁起的全部人生。  
“我会再劝劝老爸的，Sammy，我保证……”  
“不是这个问题，Dean。”快餐店里，Sam给他哥买了汉堡和可乐，可这时，他哥却看都不去看盘子里那个卖相不错的汉堡。  
“不是因为老爸的话……好吧，有一半是因为那个，”Sam平静地解释，“而是，现在，斯坦福大学，这就是我想要的生活。我躲去树屋，去Flagstaff，都是因为这个。Dean，你得明白这些。”  
Dean明白。  
他不可能不明白Sam想的这些。就像十六岁那年，他也有机会摆脱父亲，有机会摆脱他并不喜欢的“家族事业”，他能邀请自己喜欢的女孩在毕业舞会上跳舞，他能……他也能成为一个与从前完全不一样的Dean Winchester。  
Dean还记得自己的挣扎，所以他懂Sam的反抗。  
他懂Sam所有的倔强跟固执，他懂自己弟弟所苦心追求的，懂他全心全意期盼的。  
因为这不仅仅只是这一个男孩的梦想。  
Dean难过地低下头。  
他应该再劝说Sam。  
但这一刻，他却再也说不出任何话，声音被卡在喉咙里，张开嘴，也只有痛苦纠结的呼吸。  
——而他这一生最渴望的，就是能跟家人一起，就是能让家人待在自己身边。  
所以他放弃了自己的挣扎，他放弃了他满心期待的毕业舞会。  
他妥协了。  
然而这一刻，他该怎么向自己弟弟妥协？  
以为Dean还在思索着怎么劝说自己，Sam只是不断表述自己的想法，他希望Dean能理解他。Sam唯独不知道，正是因为他哥理解他，所以此刻才经受着凌迟般的煎熬。  
“我明白了。”  
Sam长长地舒了一口气。  
Dean终于抬起头。他冲Sam笑了一下，眨了眨眼睛掩过自己的悲伤，问道：“那我……以后还能给你打电话？”  
想了想，Sam摇头。  
父亲、或者Dean给他打电话通常只有一种情况。  
——他必须暂时离开自己的生活，投入到他们的家族事业中去。  
可是他现在要求的就是彻底从那种生活中解脱。  
“叫你起床也不行吗？”Dean自嘲地笑了笑，在Sam开口试图解释什么之前起身，“我知道了，别担心。那我走了，小天才。”  
Dean独自离开了快餐店，Sam买给他的汉堡和可乐他一口没动。  
那之后，Dean就真的再也没给Sam打过一通电话，甚至短信也没发过一条。至于父亲，他更不可能打电话过来了，Sam感觉松了一口气。  
他要远离曾经的生活。  
Sam不知道Dean是怎么知道这里的座机号码的，盯着手中的纸条，盯着那句话那个名字，许久之后，他爬起来从裤子的口袋里掏出手机，在电话薄里翻出Dean的号码，犹豫着，却迟迟没有打过去。  
他要离开那里。  
Sam把手机塞进枕头下面。  
此后的每一年，他二十岁，二十一岁，生日与圣诞节，Dean总会打电话过来，但奇怪的是，每一次他都不在。他甚至怀疑Dean是不是就在附近，摸清楚了他平日里的作息规律，刻意挑他不在的时候打来电话。  
一切都是猜测，真相不得而知。  
他有三年没有听过父亲和Dean的声音。  
有三年没有去想过那个根本不存在的“家”。

二十二岁的时候，Sam失去了他心爱的女朋友。  
前一周他刚收到法学院的面试offer。  
那个周末Dean来了。  
这不是个好兆头。  
Sam和Dean都谨守着他们的约定，Dean不给他打电话，没有短信，没有任何联系，就像一个承诺，让Sam安心，让Sam明白，他哥会尽自己最大的努力来保证他这种平凡普通的生活能持续下去。  
但当Sam终于习惯了这种生活、当在这里的一切步入正轨、正朝着更好的方向前进时，他哥却出现了。  
宁静——或者说是平衡被打破。就像现实得意地宣告，他不可能摆脱过去的一切。  
父亲失踪了，Dean来找Sam是希望他能跟自己一起寻找父亲。  
于是被封尘的再次被开启，匕首和枪，圣水与盐。Dean穿着父亲的皮衣，开着父亲的车，听父亲喜欢的摇滚乐……这些都让Sam难以接受。他甚至有种错觉，他哥会变成另一个John Winchester。  
那一定就是他这辈子做过的最可怕的噩梦。  
他们花了一个周末解决了一桩公路鬼魂的案子，Dean带着满腹不情愿将Sam送了回去。  
于是旧事——历史——梦魇在这里重新复活，血从天花板滴落到Sam脸上，火焰从Jassica的体内腾起，顺着天花板蔓延。Dean从外面冲了进来，踢开门将惊恐惶然的Sam拽了出去。  
Dean记得二十二年前的那场大火，父亲从婴儿房里抱出Sam塞进他怀里，命令他快跑。他抱紧怀里的弟弟转身冲下楼梯，站在屋外的草坪上，仰望亮着火光的房间，呢喃着“没事了Sammy”。  
他不可能忘记那场大火，他知道母亲就是死于那场大火，但他从不知道母亲死时的样子。他从不敢询问，父亲也三缄其口。于是这就成了隐秘的旧事，蒙尘的照片，谁也不会动手拂去上面的灰尘。  
直到刚刚他冲进去救Sam，弟弟漂亮的女朋友被钉在天花板上，血水从她破开的腹部滴落，火焰烧着她的头发，炙烤着她的皮肤。惊恐与痛苦定格在她有些扭曲的脸上，绿色的眼睛被空洞占据，空气里满是血与皮肉被烧焦的气味，翻滚的热浪中弥漫着令人悚然的寒冷。  
那是恐惧。  
于是他终于知道了。二十二年来那个模糊不清的梦魇，此刻终于有了具体的容貌，直白坦诚地展露在他眼前，令人毛骨悚然。  
母亲就是这样死的。  
照片上的灰尘被拂开，露出母亲死前一刻痛苦的表情。  
Dean把Sam拖进车里。  
Sam终于决定放弃面试机会，跟Dean一起重新做回猎人。Dean却并不开心，如果让Sam回来的代价就是让他失去心爱的人，Dean宁愿他弟弟就待在斯坦福，念他的法学院，跟他的父亲和兄长成为完全不同两个世界的人。  
让Sam回来的代价太惨重。  
那是一个人的生命，是另一人翻滚着悲恸哀痛的夜不成眠。  
Dean想起了父亲。  
他知道，这样的仇恨会毁掉一个人，让一个温和的父亲变成冷硬的长官。  
痛苦不该被延续。

Sam死在他二十三岁的时候。  
Dean复活了他——以自己的灵魂跟恶魔做了交易。  
一年后，他会下地狱。

Dean死的时候，Sam还没满二十四岁。  
地狱犬在他面前撕烂了Dean的身体，带着他的灵魂趾高气扬地回到地狱，Sam用尽一切办法都没能找到复活Dean的方法。他本以为自己能像Dean那样，找到一个恶魔，用自己的灵魂交易换回Dean的灵魂，但所有恶魔都拒绝了他的要求。  
那是他人生中最痛苦的半年。  
不眠不休地寻找复活Dean的方法，夜以继日地追杀Lilith。酒精成为他最忠诚的朋友，困倦或是想起Dean时，它们会陪着他，让烂醉如泥的他暂时想不起仇恨与悲痛，让他拥有一场噩梦连连的睡眠。  
最后，是天使救了Dean。  
Sam感激Castiel，尽管天使们的初衷只不过认为Dean活着对天堂更有利。  
“反抗”与“逃离”曾是他年轻生命中的绝对主题，当他意识到哥哥越来越像父亲后，离开这个念头就越来越强烈。他并不憎恨父亲，那种感情不是憎恨，而是一种……类似失望的情绪。毫无疑问，John是个失职的父亲，他心中只有仇恨，只有复仇，对儿子们的教育方式近乎冷酷蛮横。当Sam意识到那个“家”并不能为他带去梦想，于是选择离家。  
他憎恶的是他曾经的生活，而不是家人。  
而父亲，为了救Dean，自己选择了死亡。  
Dean为了救他，与恶魔做了交易。  
周而复始的怪圈像个诅咒，这大概就是Winchester家的宿命，不断不断为家人牺牲，为家人奉献自己的一切乃至宝贵的生命。  
Sam知道自己也无法逃离这个怪圈。  
为了Dean，为了他的兄弟，他最后的家人，他可以做任何事。  
他却错过了机会。  
没能亲手救回Dean，始终是Sam心中的一根刺。

当Sam意识到自己会死时，他告诉Dean不要试图复活他.他让Dean去找Lisa，那个瑜伽教练，Dean心心念念的女人。  
那一年，Sam二十六岁。  
父亲在日记里曾经提起，Dean二十六岁时还没有固定的女朋友，而他在那个年纪时却已经跟Mary结婚了。他也在日记里说过，事情会在那一年被解决，一切都该结束了，等到Sam二十六岁时，说不定他已经回到了普通人的生活中。  
死去的父亲一定不曾想，在他小儿子二十六岁时，他年轻的儿子将担负起自己肩上的责任，成为维护千万“普通人”的牺牲——他将死在战场上，成为无人传颂的英雄，唯一知晓这一切的人，只有他最后的家人。  
只有他从小就把照顾他保护他视作己任的哥哥。  
Sam从未想过做什么英雄。  
他甚至还厌恶着现在的生活。  
鬼魂，妖怪，恶魔，现在还要加上一群操蛋的天使。  
他被强逼着成为现在这个Sam Winchester，但他很清楚，没人逼他承担责任。事实上，他可以逃避，跟他的哥哥一起，让那对混账的天使兄弟穿上他们的身体干上一架。他们的人生原本就糟糕透顶，最烂不过是死。  
但那样的死没有任何意义。  
Sam知道，他承载了其中一部分“因”，所以他选择去促成一个能平复自己愧疚之心的“果”。  
这或许又会伤害到许多人——他们已经伤害过很多人，包括他们的父亲，包括Ellen，包括Jo，包括Ash……而这一次，Sam他知道自己会伤害到Dean和Bobby。  
他将离开Dean。  
这一次，就再也不是十岁的男孩躲进树屋里，也不是十五岁的少年独自去Flagstaff躲了半个月，这不是他去斯坦福不与Dean联系的三年——而是从他离开的那一刻起，直到Dean停止呼吸。  
对Dean来说，那就是永恒。  
Dean没有阻止Sam。  
他就像抱着是自己去赴死的一颗心为Sam的事奔劳，他得到了Death的戒指，枯瘦的老人告诫他一定要封印Lucifer。  
代价太惨重。  
Sam将付出自己的生命。  
Dean将——在一日日的注视中，迎来那个无可避免的日子到来。  
心脏已经因恐惧与疼痛麻木，喉咙发不出声音，嘴唇也木讷地、说不出更多话。这煎熬丝毫不逊他在地狱里的那四十年，而他却无力阻止这一切的发生。  
他无力阻止弟弟无可避免的死亡。  
Dean想起父亲的日记。  
二十六岁。  
Sam还如此年轻。  
这简直就是个诅咒。  
约定之日，Sam曾逼Dean留在他们的旅馆里，他不想让Dean目睹自己的死亡。可是Dean没有信守约定，他开着车冲进墓园，告诉站在那边的“Sam”，他不会让他一个人赴死。  
那是四岁的他努力抱起的重量，是十四岁的他跑遍小镇惊慌寻找的存在，是十六岁的他宁愿放弃毕业舞会也要回家的原因，是二十三岁的他忍着心酸甘愿妥协的未竟之梦。  
是他每每遇到危险都要竭力护在身后的人。  
是他宁愿付出自己的灵魂也要挽回的人。  
是他甘愿死都不能失去的人。  
——那是Sam Winchester。  
是他弟弟。  
他被Sam的皮囊按在车前盖上，Lucifer凶狠拳头落在他脸上。他睁着肿起的眼睛凝视着他弟弟，鼻梁骨断裂的剧痛虫蚁般四散开，鼻腔里不断滑出鼻血，口腔内壁几乎被牙齿磕烂——而他只是凝视着Sam，抓着Sam，告诉他“没事了”。  
有我在这里。  
他不会在弟弟赴死之时，自己一个人躲藏起来。  
即便现在Sam的灵魂可能已经沉睡起来——或者已经完全死去。  
对方的死亡，亦是自己生命的一部分。  
Dean看着Sam出生，伴随他长大，Sam的死亡也理所应当有他在场。  
看着Sam的生命完成一个不甚完满、甚至令人心碎疼痛的轮回轨迹。  
这是他弟弟充满挣扎的短暂一生，在最后一刻，他选择成为一个卑微的英雄。  
无人知晓。  
而Dean将铭记一生。  
Sam最终还是去了地狱。在那之前，他终于恢复了意识，他的灵魂在皮囊里抓住了Lucifer。他抛出天启骑士们的戒指，地表张开空洞，来自四面八方的风不断涌入空洞。Sam看向自己的哥哥，被擦得干干净净的车窗依旧反射着耀眼的光，那些唤醒他的记忆在他的灵魂中闪烁着光芒，他将死，他的挣扎即将落幕，而他庆幸，在他的人生中，始终有Dean的陪伴，他庆幸，在最后的这几年里，他跟Dean终于又恢复了儿时的亲密。  
It’s okay, Dean.

Sam三十岁的时候，他感觉自己睡着了。  
做了很长很长的梦。  
五岁那年的生日，父亲很早就承诺一定会给他带蛋糕回来，Dean也一直告诉他老爸一定会带着礼物回来。可那天他跟着Dean吃了两顿外卖披萨，父亲则不见踪影。  
八岁那年的感恩节，父亲带回来一桶炸鸡。他倒在沙发上呼呼大睡，弟弟看了一眼油腻的油炸食品，没说话，哥哥摸过去从里面拿出一块塞进嘴里，然后抱着纸桶跑过来坐到弟弟身边。男孩看了一眼哥哥，闷闷不乐地把手伸进纸桶里拿出一块炸鸡。  
十四岁那年的夏天，他在Dean的床底下翻出一本色情杂志。他把它扔进了汽车旅馆的院子里，Dean晚上回来没找到悄悄藏起来的杂志，给了他好一顿揍。  
十七岁时他第三次离家出走。那年的冬天似乎特别寒冷漫长，他缩在旅馆的床上睡了好几天。Dean找到他时，他感觉自己的嗓子不太舒服，好像发炎了。Dean没再像前两次那样黑着脸，看他的眼神里还有几分无奈和请求。他只是……咳嗽着，转开脸对他哥说了一句“我好像感冒了”。  
……  
真是很长很长的梦。  
Sam伏在桌子上，手边是成排的空酒瓶。  
他没有开灯，幽暗的地堡里死一样宁静。  
梦里不会出现真实发生过的事。他永远不可能梦到在过去里他跟Dean一起的那些回忆。  
——Sam没能睡着，脑子里全是回忆，而不是梦。  
他只是想假装一下，喝醉了，睡着了。  
等待Dean过来大声吓醒他。  
他只是……不想面对桌子对面那张Dean的椅子。  
空的椅子。

FIN


End file.
